Les roses de mon silence
by aSheepyTrip
Summary: Il semblait que sa vie n'avait duré qu'à peine le temps d'un éclat de rire. Mais il ne pouvait pas être parti, n'est-ce pas ? Il était toujours bien trop vivant pour pouvoir être mort.


**Hello !**

**Voici ma deuxième fic HP ! Comme je ne suis pas une habituée du fandom, j'ai été surprise en voyant la taille de la liste des personnages. J'ai même vu Fred W. 2.**

**Très étrange, non ? Une âme charitable pourrait-elle m'expliquer cette histoire ?**

**En tout cas, voici la mienne. (transition de pur fou)**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Son frère aimait rire.

Son frère aimait la vie. Il ne se contentait pas de la vivre, il la dévorait, il lui prenait tout ce qu'elle avait à offrir, le bien comme le mal, il l'aimait au point de la risquer dès qu'il le pouvait.

Il l'aimait au point de la chanter au monde entier, de la crier, de la jeter comme un éclat de rire.

Il aimait rire.

Il aimait plaisanter, il aimait se perdre dans ce rôle de lutin farceur quasi-immatériel, insaisissable, impossible à attraper, impossible à détester, impossible à retenir.

Il aimait la vie, et parce qu'il l'aimait, il aimait le monde entier, et il savait en tirer la moindre étincelle, la moindre poussière, et à transformer ça en cris de rage ou en éclats de rire.

Il savait manier sa langue comme sa baguette, il savait parler, comme se taire au profit d'un sourire taquin de circonstances.

Et puis il disparaissait soudainement, comme la seconde chute d'une blague, celle qu'on n'attend pas, celle qui surprend, et celle qui fait tout repartir, les cris comme les rires, tandis qu'il file, qu'il se glisse et qu'il s'échappe.

Il faisait tout avec style.

La sauce Weasley, la sauce des twins, au goût riche en épices, surprenant et piquant, à la texture épaisse qui laissait sa saveur persister sur la langue.

Il riait avec style.

Il aimait avec style.

Il vivait avec style.

Et parce qu'il était comme ça, parce qu'il était si Fred, parce que rien ni personne ne les arrêtait quand ils étaient ensemble, il avait finit par croire qu'il était immortel.

Parce que Fred Weasley était trop vivant pour pouvoir un jour être mort.

On disait souvent que les jumeaux étaient comme une bouffée d'air frais. Parce qu'ensemble, ils ne restaient jamais sans rien faire, parce que personne ne pouvait résister à leur humour ravageur, parce qu'ils étaient terriblement divertissants.

Parce que comme ils semblaient ne jamais avoir de problèmes, comme rien ne semblait pouvoir les abattre, on se sentait plus léger en croisant leur regard pétillant.

Parce qu'ils rayonnaient.

Parce qu'ils semblaient ne jamais devoir s'arrêter de respirer.

_Alors, pourquoi ?_

Pourquoi avait-ce été, en rentrant dans la Grande Salle, comme s'il avait été plongé dans un bain glacé ? Pourquoi avait-il ressenti comme un poids dans sa poitrine qui avait coupé sa respiration ?

_Tout le monde ne devrait-il pas rire, et se réjouir ?_

Il n'avait pas compris, d'abord.

_Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous comme ça ?_

Pourquoi étaient-ils penchés, tous, sur ce cadavre ? Le cadavre d'un jeune homme, sans aucun doute. Aux cheveux roux. D'un roux flamboyant.

_On dirait les siens._

Mais enfin, ça n'avait pas de sens.

Son frère brillait. Son frère rayonnait. Son frère ne tenait pas en place. Rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de bouger, même pas des chaînes, même pas des menaces, même pas des suppliques.

Son frère n'avait rien à voir avec ce pantin désarticulé qui traînait par terre, immobile, vulnérable.

_Allez, arrêtez-ça, les gars__._

Il fallait aller chercher Fred, plutôt. Il devait s'inquiéter. Sûrement qu'il ferait son fier, en les voyant, mais lui, il la verrait bien, la vague de soulagement qui le submergerait à ce moment-là.

_Arrêtez cette mascarade et venez le chercher avec moi._

Ça le mettait mal-à-l'aise, de les voir pleurer sur ce type. Ginny avait l'air vraiment mal. La pauvre, il l'aimait vraiment, sa petite sœur, il se sentit désolé pour elle. Il vint doucement s'agenouiller à côté d'elle, près du cadavre de l'autre - un cadavre totalement inconnu, bien sûr. Il n'avait aucune ressemblance avec Fred. Quand Fred souriait, il était radieux, il semblait sur le point de s'envoler. Rien à voir avec cette contrefaçon fade plaquée sur le visage gris du mort.

Pas qu'il se soit vraiment inquiété pour son frère, d'ailleurs. C'était rien qu'un léger doute qu'il voulait supprimer.

Ça commençait à l'énerver, d'ailleurs, cet intérêt pour ce truc gris, sale, sans vie et sans lumière, alors qu'il les attendait, quelque part, alors qu'il était bien plus beau, bien plus vivant, bien plus lumineux que cette poupée de chiffon.

C'est pour ça qu'il attrapa le bras de sa sœur - un peu trop brusquement, peut-être - pour la tirer vers lui en lui murmurant à l'oreille.

- Allez, viens, Ginny, laisse-les. On va le chercher. On va chercher Fred.

Elle tourna vers lui un visage baigné de larmes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, George ? Fred est...Fred est...

Il la dévisagea, persuadé qu'elle devenait folle.

- Mais pas du tout, enfin ! Qu'est-ce que...

- George, arrête, gémit Ron. Ce n'est vraiment, vraiment pas drôle.

Il observa, totalement perdu, les membres de sa famille le fixer, puis baisser la tête, se plongeant dans un mutisme qui fit sauter le cœur de George.

- Qu'est-ce que...articula-t-il, la voix cassée à force d'avoir trop crié.

C'était eux, qui n'étaient pas drôle. Ils essayaient de faire croire que ce truc par terre, c'était Fred ? Comme s'il allait les croire.

Il fit glisser son regard sur chacun d'eux, plein d'incompréhension. Est-ce qu'ils trouvaient vraiment ça drôle ? Il avait de l'humour, même beaucoup, et pourtant, il ne trouvait pas que ça l'était.

- Georgie chéri, dit sa mère d'un ton doux, en essayant de sourire à travers les larmes qui dégoulinaient sur ses joues, Fred est...

Sa voix se brisa avant de pouvoir prononcer le dernier mot.

Il voulut parler, mais n'y parvint pas. Ce n'était pas une blague.

_Qu'est-ce que..._

Il était en colère, maintenant.

Comment pouvaient-ils être aussi bêtes, hein ? Aussi aveugles ? Le connaissaient-ils si mal ? Ne voyaient-ils pas ce n'était qu'une copie, qu'un pantin ? Qu'un vulgaire inconnu que le dernier idiot avait déposé là ?

Où pouvaient-il bien reconnaître Fred dans ce corps froid et ce sourire vide ?

Il voulut crier. Il voulut leur hurler dessus.

_..._

_Non._

Il ne le ferait pas.

Il ne leur parlerait pas. Pas avant que Fred ne soit revenu. Pas avant qu'ils l'aient retrouvé.

Alors peut-être, qu'ils accepteraient la vérité, comme ça. Peut-être qu'ils accepteraient de quitter cette coquille vide, peut-être qu'ils viendraient de nouveau avec eux s'épanouir sous le soleil.

Peut-être que s'il se taisait maintenant, il pourrait parler de nouveau plus tard. Il pourrait plaisanter de nouveau plus tard. Il pourrait rire de nouveau plus tard.

Eux ne comprenaient rien. Eux n'étaient pas près à l'écouter.

Alors il ne parlerait pas.

_Pas avant que Fred ne soit revenu._

Il se releva, darda sur chacun d'eux un regard de reproche, puis s'en alla. Presque tranquillement.

_On du temps. Il n'y a plus d'ennemis. Et Verity s'occupe de la boutique_.

Il n'avait aucun doute. Tout irait bien, désormais. La boutique marcherait bien, il en était sûr. Les gens avaient besoin de rire, maintenant. Ils ne manqueraient de rien. Ils pourraient même offrir de belles vacances à leur famille, si tout se passait comme prévu.

Il ne comptait pas rester fâché définitivement. Après tout, c'était sa famille. Ils verraient, quand il reviendrait avec Fred, et là, ils s'excuseraient, et ils en riraient, même, avant d'aller prendre un bon repas et de rentrer à la maison. Bien sûr, il faudrait enterrer les morts. Mais ils ne se laisseraient pas abattre.

_Tout ira bien, du moment que nous serons ensemble._

Il errait en souriant, tranquille, dans les couloirs de Poudlard, à la recherche de son reflet lumineux qui le cherchait sûrement, lui aussi, quelque part au milieu de ce labyrinthe.

* * *

Il n'avait pas retrouvé Fred, ce jour là.

Ni le jour d'après.

Alors il avait du admettre que son jumeau n'était pas ici, dans le château aux hautes tous.

_Et s'il avait du fuir dans la forêt interdite ? Et s'il était blessé ?_

Il aurait voulu hurler tout ça à l'oreille de ses frères. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne devait pas reparler avant _qu'il _soit revenu.

Alors il les avait regardé, impuissant. Regarder enterrer cet idiot sans nom qu'ils prenaient pour son frère. Regarder marquer son nom au-dessus de la contrefaçon - un crime de lèse-majesté, un blasphème.

Mais il ne pouvait pas les dissuader à coup de regards noir.

Alors il se taisait, rageur, en les regardant pleurer sur cette poupée de chiffons grise et sale.

_Il lui avait fallu du temps._

Du temps pour que cette idée germe dans son cerveau malade. Du temps pour parvenir à cette conclusion, folle mais tellement délicieuse.

_La dernière blague de Fred Weasley._

_Comme la deuxiè__me chute. Tu disparais à la fin._

Tout le monde y avait cru. Tout le monde avait marché dans cette immense farce qu'était la mort de Fred Weasley. Mais lui, il ne l'avait pas eu.

Il n'avait pas été berné.

_Je te connais trop bien__._

Il avait fait cette dernière blague seule, sans lui, parce qu'il avait toujours été trop fier, il le savait. Et l'autre savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir, devant un tel coup de mettre, devant tant d'inventivité.

Oui, lui aussi, il avait failli marcher, dans cette mise-en-scène grotesque. Mais non, il était un jumeau Weasley, comment aurait-il pu se faire avoir ?

Oui, c'était ça.

_Une blague__._

Une blague si énorme, si incroyable, qu'il s'en trouvait muet, à jamais incapable de reparler.

Car Fred ne reviendrait pas, il le savait. Un vrai blagueur, c'est comme un magicien. Ça ne révèle jamais ses tours. Et ça, c'était son chef-d'œuvre.

Il pouvait presque l'entendre rire.

_Tu m'as bien eu, frangin._

Et les Weasley se dirent avec soulagement qu'il commençait à aller mieux quand ils le virent, son dos gris penché sur la pierre tombale pour ne pas leur montrer son sourire moqueur, déposer des roses sur la meilleure blague qu'on eut jamais faite.

Les roses de sa folie.

_Les roses de mon silence._

* * *

**Voili voilou !**

**Une tite Review ?**


End file.
